New York's Bachelorettes With Badges
by BookWorm37
Summary: Sequel to Green Bontro's 'New York's Hottest'. But it can be read alone. To help the Katrina victims ... guess what the brass decided to do this time? BA and MC. COMPLETE
1. Preparation

A/N: This is a sort of sequel to Green Bontro's 'New York's Hottest' - I got permission before I started this! It should be three chapters long - one about the preparation, one for the auction/dinner and one for the aftermath. So, here goes!

* * *

"They're doing _what_!" Alex nearly yelled at Deakins when he told her, Carolyn Barek and Rachel Stimer the news of what the city was doing to raise more money to help the families of the victims of Hurricane Katrina. 

"Captain, I don't know why you're telling us this," Carolyn told her boss truthfully. "Yeah, that worked great when they did it for the September 11th families and victims with the men, but there hasn't been any email alerting us to the contest."

"Yes, there has," Deakins said with a sigh. The two female detectives in front of him glared until he explained, "It was sent out to all of the captains of the departments and left up to them to choose their representatives for the job."

"Representative_s_?" Alex asked, questioning the plural use of the noun.

"Three women from each squad are going to be participating in the event," Deakins explained. It was only ten o'clock in the morning and he already felt a massive headache form as he informed the three women before him that they were the lucky ones chosen to represent Major Case.

Rachel glared; leaning forward in her chair in a manner perfected in the interrogation room, she said, "It's a _bachelorette auction_, sir. Do you realize how … debasing that kind of thing is?"

"Frankly, ladies, I don't care how debasing you may think it is to be auctioned off to the highest bidder," Deakins snapped. "The Commissioner's _wife_ organized the event and he approved it. You three will participate and you will _not_ ditch out."

The three detectives blinked before muttering their "yes, sir"s and took the instructions he offered them before filing out of his office and back to their desks to the inquisitive male partners awaiting them.

Alex walked with Rachel and Carolyn back to her desk. They were about to walk on when she suddenly said, "Hey. Do you two want to go shopping for dresses on Saturday with me? We might as well get it done sooner rather than later."

Carolyn's smile was impish as she said, "Yeah, then we can all grab the latest action movie … the new James Bond movie is playing?"

Rachel shrugged, "What the hell? It's not like I've got anything to do on Saturday. Count me in."

"Okay. Meet me at my apartment at ten and we'll start from there. I'll even buy you guys lunch," Alex said amiably.

As the two women walked away, Alex sat down at her desk, intent on the files in front of her. Bobby watched her for a few minutes, unaware that she knew what he was doing until she said, "Spit it out, Goren."

"You're going with Carolyn and Rachel to get dresses for _what_, exactly?" he finally voiced the question.

Alex smirked mischievously, "That's for me to know, and you to lie awake at night thinking about."

_Evil woman. Evil, evil woman._

---

"Alex that's perfect!" Rachel Stimer, the newest recruit to Major Case and a buxom young detective of Native American roots, gushed as the smaller woman walked out of the dressing room in a berry colored taffeta, A-line, strapless gown with a corset bodice that tied in the back, revealing her smooth tan skin.

Alex looked at herself in the mirror, noting how much taller she looked. She didn't particularly care for the color, or the amount of skin on her upper body showing … but she had to admit that she looked damn good. She shook her head, indicating to the sales woman that she'd need another dress to try on.

"Okay, how 'bout this one?" Carolyn asked as she waltzed out of her dressing room in a leaf green halter dress with a bubble skirt that was way too short.

Alex snorted, "Mike'd have a heart attack if he ever saw you in that."

Carolyn grinned, "I know. Isn't it great?"

Alex just rolled her eyes as she took the next evening gown from the sales woman and went to go change – again. When she finished zipping up the dress she now wore, she felt _fantastic_. Judging by the reactions of the other women waiting for her as she walked out of the dressing room, she _looked_ fantastic as well. She nodded, "This is it."

Carolyn came out of the dressing room next and stopped when she saw Alex in the deep red, ankle-length halter dress that revealed the top half of her back. She said the first thing that came to mind, "Bobby's going to _flip_ when he sees you in that."

Alex turned and took in the lavender halter dress with fishtail hem that Carolyn was wearing. There was golden beading in front, at the base of the deep V neckline. She smirked at her friend, "If I was a man, I'd bid on you at that auction."

"Why thanks, Alex, that's what every girl wants to hear," Carolyn said smarmily.

Rachel grinned at the other two women, "I told you guys you'd find what you need here."

"What about you, Rachel?" Carolyn asked, curiously.

"I already have a dress in mind, actually," the caramel skinned woman said. She turned to the sales woman and nodded. The nameless woman (who was thrilled to no end she'd be making _three_ sales that day at least) handed Rachel a garment bag and the detective disappeared into the changing rooms.

Soon she reappeared in a striped, spaghetti strapped gown that covered her feet. The collar was modest and the muted display of rainbow colors was beautiful against her darker skin tone. She spun around so the other two detectives could get the full effect of the dress.

"Perfect," Alex said before the three women went back to the changing rooms to get into their regular clothes.

"What are you going to wear to the dinner thing we have to go to with the guy who buys you?" Carolyn asked the other two as they walked from the boutique.

Alex smiled, "That depends on who buys me."

"Okay, what if Bobby buys you?" Rachel asked.

"I have a lovely little black dress that will do just fine," Alex responded.

"What if that guy from the DA's office who's been eyeing you since he started working there buys you?"

"I have a nice, conservative black dress that will do just fine." Alex grinned.

"And if Mike buys you?"

"Sweats and a tee-shirt."

---

Bobby looked at the flier on the corkboard and nearly spewed out his coffee as he read the list of participants. _There_, right underneath the list from the NYFD, the NYPD's list of participants started with a name he'd never forget: _Alexandra Eames_. On the list of participants for a Bachelorette Auction! Granted, the auction was to raise money for the Katrina victims … but _Alex_? His partner was going to dress up in an evening gown and strut her stuff for the highest bidder?

Then his eyes read the rest of the list and he saw Carolyn's name right below Alex's. Underneath both of them was a third name of a detective from Major Case: Rachel Stimer. It must have been what Deakins was talking about to them a few weeks before.

"Shut up, Mike," Carolyn said as she and her partner passed Bobby on the way to get coffee. "It's none of your business why I'm doing this."

"Oh, come on Caro!" Mike Logan wined as he tried to wheedle more information out of his partner.

"Mike!" Carolyn said, her voice full of venom as she turned on her partner, "Either you shut the hell up right now or I'll eliminate the possibility of you _ever_ having children."

Mike put his hands up in a motion of surrender before turning to Bobby and asking, "You gonna go to the auction?"

Bobby shrugged, "Eames would probably maim me if I did."

"That's not true," Alex said as she walked up with a file in her hands that she passed to Goren, "Here's the autopsy report for our victim's girlfriend. I want you to go, Bobby. You'd have fun."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, checking his partner's expression to see if she was joking or really wanted him to go. "You sure?"

Alex nodded, "As long as you swear on your life that you won't say anything about the dress I'm wearing – I'm sure."

"Alex, your dress is _amazing_," Carolyn commented, "I'm just worried what Logan's gonna do when he sees _mine_."

Eames shook her head, "No worries, Carolyn. Mike's probably gonna make an ass of himself no matter what you wear."

"Hey!" Mike said indignantly, "I'm not that bad!"

Alex and Carolyn shared a look before shaking their heads and walking back to their desks in silence. "I'm _not_!" Mike called after them.

"Just keep on telling yourself that, Mike," Alex said as she looked over the files spread out on her desk.

---

It was the night of the bachelorette auction. Clear skies for New York were forecasted; relatively warm weather for the autumn; perfect for women to parade themselves down a catwalk for the hope of having the highest bid put in by a man to win their arm for the following evening.

Mike readjusted his tie with a grimace. He hated wearing ties – although he found himself doing so more and more to please his partner, and if he was going to be bidding a couple grand on her (or one of the other broads with badges) then he was going to look damn good doing it.

Bobby snickered as he walked back into his room and saw Mike checking himself out in the mirror. He teased, "Logan, who are you trying to impress? Barek?"

Mike glared at him through the mirror, adjusting his cuffs this time. "Maybe I just want to look good."

Bobby tried not to laugh at the thought. He patted Mike's arm and said mockingly, "It's okay, Mike. Admitting it is the first step."

Mike continued to glare. Turning around to face Bobby, he asked, "And who are _you_ dressing up for?"

Still smiling, Bobby answered, "You know who. Unlike you, I'm not too chicken to admit it."

Mike laughed. "_Puh-lease_. Does she know you're head over heels for her? I don't _think_ so. You're just as chicken as I am."

Bobby rolled his eyes before he grabbed his gun from his dresser and started toward the door again. Mike watched him with a furrow in his brow, "Why are you taking your gun, man? You know somethin' I don't?"

Another eye roll as Bobby said, "Yes, Mike, I know lots of things you don't. But I'm taking my gun because we live in a dangerous city and it provides some level of protection. Now let's go before we're late."

* * *

A/N: Next up: Auction time!  



	2. Auction

A/N: I could only fit the auction into this chapter. The actual dinners are coming up next.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick." 

"Alex, you look great," Rachel said reassuringly to the other, senior detective. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah," said a smarmy sounding voice from the doorway, "You look better than I do at least, Eames."

Alex looked up and saw Olivia Benson standing in the doorway, dressed in a killer sapphire blue dress that showed a lot of leg. "Olivia. You got roped into this thing, too?"

The woman nodded, glaring at the nonexistent image of her captain, "Yep. Cragen thought it would be … _nice_ if I was involved."

Alex just rolled her eyes at Carolyn said, "Deakins didn't give us a choice."

Before their conversation could continue, however, the Master of Ceremonies (the Chief of Detectives, no less) came in and ushered the women into order for … presentation.

"Welcome gentlemen … and welcome to the few women out there tonight," the Chief started, "To our Bachelorettes in Uniform Charity Auction. All the proceeds from tonight will go to help the victims of Hurricane Katrina." Soon he was calling forth the names of the female fire fighters that had been dragged into the auction at the request of their captains.

The most one of the NYFD fire fighters went for was $1,562.35 for one Gypsy Henderson – paid by the man she'd been refusing to go out with for the past four months. Oh, well, if it would help the victims of Katrina and she got a free meal out of it … Gypsy was willing to go along with it even if Tom was a nasty smelling garbage man.

"Now, without further adieu, we'll start our NYPD participants off with those from Major Case Squad. Detective First-Grade Alexandra Eames."

Alex heard her name being called and started walking toward the Chief of Detectives. Her heart was pounding so loud she was positive even Bobby would hear it from his perch in the back of the room.

Before Chief Madison could start listing off Alex's qualifications as a cop, however, there was a shout from the crowd of, "Two thousand dollars!"

---

"Mike, here," Bobby said when he and Mike arrived at the hotel the auction was taking place in. He handed Mike a wad of cash.

"What's this, Goren?" Mike asked cautiously as he took it.

"You're going to buy Eames for me," Bobby said, his face blank.

"WHAT? She'd kill me! I already have to make sure Caro gets up to over one grand – now Alex, too! Are you trying to get me killed?"

Bobby shook his head with a sigh, "Leave Barek up to me. She'll go for over two grand. But I need you to take this and use it to bid on Eames and _win_."

"How much is here?"

"Five grand."

"What the hell? Are you trying to go broke on this, man?" Mike asked as he eyed the wad of bills he was putting in his pocket with an appraising eye.

He shook his head, "I'm not going broke."

"Then where the hell did this come from?"

"Stock options."

"What?"

"I invested my Army pension into stocks when I started working in Narcotics. I just sold them off. Hence – _lots_ of money," Bobby explained as if he was talking to a small child.

Mike nodded, "Okay, then. But I'm expecting a fee of two hundred dollars if Alex slaps me for bidding on her."

"If there's any bodily harm done to you, Mike, I'll give you two hundred for wounded pride, okay? Good. Now, come on, it's about to start."

---

Bobby felt his jaw drop and his heart stop when he saw Alex walk out onto the stage. Her dress was his favorite color of red (had been ever since he saw her _in_ that dress); a halter top, showing off her perfect peaches and cream complexion while still maintaining a modest neckline.

When some unknown man in the crowd shouted out the first bid of two thousand dollars, Bobby sent Mike a glare that told him to bid as high as he had to in order to 'win' Eames. Logan nodded once, letting Goren know he got the message.

"Three thousand," Mike placed his bid confidently.

The Chief raised his eyebrows, looking from Alex and back to the crowd, "You do realize, gentlemen that you _just_ get dinner with Detective Eames … and she could probably kill any one of you without breaking a sweat?"

"Five thousand," another man offered, causing Bobby to roll his eyes, discretely telling Mike to bid it up to ten grand. Eames caught Bobby's eyes and silently asked him why he wasn't bidding. When he silently cocked his head at her, she smiled slightly. She didn't know what was up, but she knew damn well that Bobby was bankrolling someone else's bids on her. The only question was: who?

"Ten grand," Mike said loudly, causing the other men to glare at him. No one wanted to pay that much for a dinner with a woman who most likely wouldn't go out with them on a second date. This guy was insane!

As the Chief made sure that Logan's bid was the highest, Alex sent Mike a look that made him want to run and hide in fear of her wrath.

Pissing off Detective Eames was so _not_ his idea of a good time.

Later, when it was Carolyn's turn to walk out to stand beside Chief Madison, Mike felt his stomach drop. She looked like Aphrodite in her pale lilac dress; her legs firm and muscular. He wanted to rip that damn dress off her.

When the bidding started, he looked at Bobby, knowing that the bigger detective was going to bid on Mike's partner for him. What surprised him, however, was Bobby's silence as the price for Carolyn's company at dinner the following night rose to about one thousand dollars.

Finally, when the price had settled around two thousand, Bobby called out, "Three thousand," causing Carolyn to look at him in relief – the man who had almost purchased her time looked really greasy and … well, he looked like he may be embezzling funds from his company.

Madison raised his eyebrows, wondering what was with the detectives from Major Case that evening, "Three thousand for Detective Goren. Going once …"

"Four!" the embezzler cried out.

Goren's eyes drilled into the man's as he said, "Seven," in his calm tone that usually only came out in the interrogation room.

The other man glared at him as Chief Madison called out that for the price of seven thousand dollars Detective Goren had won the hand of Detective Barek for the next evening at some Italian restaurant that had volunteered to cater the evening.

From over in another corner, with his wife by his side, Deakins raised his eyebrows. _This_ was interesting. He had thought that Goren would have purchased his own partner's hand for the following evening, and that Logan would have just bid up Barek's price. He had _not_ thought that Logan would bid ten grand for Eames and Goren seven grand for Barek … maybe he spent too much time listening to the rumors about his golden team …

"Darling?" his wife, Angie, asked him quietly. "Did you notice how Detective Logan kept on looking at Bobby? I think they may be buying the other's partner on purpose."

Jimmy looked at his wife in shock. "Huh. I hadn't thought of that."

Angie smiled, leaning in to kiss him lightly, "That's why you married me, dear. To catch the things you don't."

With a mischievous glint in his eye Jimmy asked, "Really? I thought it was for the pie."

"Oh, you!"

---

When Carolyn walked into the green room where the officers already auctioned off were waiting, her eyes were wide as she numbly sat down beside Alex. "Seven grand."

Alex nodded, "Was it Mike?"

Carolyn shook her head, "It was Bobby."

"Huh," said Rachel, who had been sold for three grand right after Alex. "Maybe they planned it?"

"Or maybe Mike really wants to see your sweats," Carolyn joked. "How much did he bid for you?"

"Ten grand," Alex said, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Mike's a cheap bastard … there's no way in _hell_ he was bidding with his own money."

"Maybe that guy from accounting is spotting him," Carolyn offered with a grin.

Alex's glare intensified, "He better not be. I already told him that I'd kick his ass into next Thursday if he tried to do that."

"Maybe it was Bobby," Rachel said, her voice small.

Alex looked at her and then at the nodding Carolyn. "You guys are insane."

"Get it off, get it off!" Olivia said with a look of horror on her face as she walked into the green room, shuddering.

"What's wrong, Liv? Who bought you?" Alex asked.

Liv made a face, "John Munch. Damn womanizer."

Rachel smirked, "Trade ya? I got this guy I don't even know. He had a long ponytail of hair, goatee and glasses. Kinda creepy."

"Wait," Alex asked, "That sounds like Lewis. Was he standing by Bobby? The guy with the bright green tie on?"

Rachel nodded, "You know him?"

"Yeah. He's one of Bobby's friends – told me that he was going to 'buy' the first girl wearing a green dress. Lucky you. He's nice."

"What's he do for a living?" Rachel asked, wanting to get all the information she could about her date.

"He restores old cars. Has his own garage."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Huh. I like cars."

Alex grinned knowingly, "He also happens to drive a restored 1963 Cadillac. Perfect in every way … except that he painted it this _awful_ green color."

Rachel grinned back at her, "Lucky for me that I like green."

"Oh, just wait."

* * *

A/N: (Grins sheepishly) So? What do you think? I know this would never, ever, ever happen in reali life, but I liked the idea. Please review. Like I said before, the dinner's up next. 


	3. Dinner

A/N: This is a little OOC for Alex and Bobby ... but I don't really care.

* * *

Mike cleared his throat again, trying to get over the feeling of nervousness that had invaded his body since he had started getting dressed. He was now standing in front of Alex Eames' door, about to knock and wait to be decked for buying her company for the evening. A grand total of ten thousand dollars worth of her company. 

Goren better damn well give him his two hundred just for emotional abuse.

With a shaking hand, Mike nervously rapped twice on the door. It opened moments later and he found Alex wearing a stunning black dress with lace sleeves and a lace overlay that was uneven on the bottom. It was tea length, with a wide boatneck collar – all in black. He looked down at her feet and found her toes painted a dark greenish purple that appeared almost black, her shoes (the only splash of color) were a pair of dark purple strapy stiletto sandals.

"Mike, stop staring at my toes," Alex commanded.

He looked up suddenly, "Sorry. What color's that?"

She smirked, "Bruise."

"What?"

"It's called Bruise by Urban Decay. It was either that or Big Bang, Asphyxia or Perversion. I thought Perversion would have been a little too much black, the Big Bang was a little too fuchsia and I can't seem to find Asphyxia. Like it?" She held up a foot and moved it from side to side, pointing out the way the purple was more visible when it glinted in the light.

Mike nodded, "Bobby will, too."

"Bobby? Why would Bobby see my toes?" While the comments from Rachel and Carolyn the previous night made more sense when she added in Mike's comment … Alex just couldn't comprehend _why_ Bobby would voluntarily spend ten thousand dollars _just_ to take her to dinner.

"We're meeting him and Carolyn at her apartment," he said, ushering her out the door and to his awaiting car. "Then you get to spend the night with his company and I get to act like my partner's the Queen of Sheba and I'm a cabana boy."

Alex snorted, "So … if Bobby was the one who paid for me, did you pay for Barek?"

Mike grinned at her as he started driving toward Bobby's apartment, "Nope. Goren did that, too. And I'd really appreciate it if you decked me before we get to Bobby's place."

"What?" She'd been saying that a lot throughout the evening. And it was only six.

"If I suffer any bodily harm from you Goren's gonna pay me two hundred bucks."

"Mike," Alex said slowly, trying to control her surprise at the situation (which manifested itself as anger), "You're lucky I dressed up for you – don't push it."

---

When Bobby brought Carolyn back to his apartment, she couldn't help but chide him at his overconfidence. The big detective blushed and mumbled somethin about her meeting her real date for the evening at his apartment, causing her to raise her eyebrows in question.

"You're not taking me out?"

He shook his head, "If Eames doesn't knock him out first - Mike is."

Barek raised her eyebrows again, this time her gaze dropping down to her baby doll black dress that only fell to about two inches above her knee. It was sleeveless, with a square neckline, her bust accentuated by a black silk ribbon tied directly beneath. The dress had many layers of tulle beneath the topmost, sheer cloth, adding to the effect of legs that went on forever. She hadn't worn it with the intention of spending the evening with her partner.

"You look great, Carolyn," Bobby reassured her nerves, "Don't worry about Logan."

She snorted at him, "That's easy for you to say, Bobby. You don't have to work with him on a daily basis."

"Don't worry about it," Bobby smiled softly, "At most he'll make a few quips about the dress's length then you'll deck him and he'll never mention it again."

"Are you telling me it's okay to deck my own partner? And ruin that pretty little face of his?" Carolyn asked, her head tilting to one side in mock curiosity.

"Oh of _course_ not, Barek," the sarcasm dripped from Bobby's voice in a manner eerily similar to Alex Eames on a bad day. "That would be police brutality."

"For him or me?"

---

Alex and Mike arrived at Bobby apartment a little after six – with all reservation made by the auction's committee starting at six-thirty. They were about to knock on Bobby's door (no need to wait for him to buzz them up when Alex had a key) when Alex stopped Mike short. She raised her eyebrows at him before saying, "Didn't you want me to do something first?"

Mike smirked boyishly, "Not really a matter of wanting but …"

He was cut off when her right hook slammed into his face. "OW!" he cried. "You could have given me some warning, Eames!"

Bobby opened the door at the sounds of pain. He had to laugh when he saw Logan standing there, holding his face gingerly as Alex looked at him innocently. "I did," she claimed with wide eyes, her left hand covering her right to hide the slight redness covering her knuckles.

The sight was too humorous for Bobby to keep a straight face – the laughter was too much to keep under the surface. His laughter drew Carolyn out from the confines of the apartment, causing Mike's hurt look to turn into shock at the length (or lack thereof) of her dress.

Carolyn rolled her eyes at the grinning Alex, still laughing Bobby, and shocked Mike. "Come on inside, guys, stop giving a show to the neighbors."

It was then that the other three detectives noticed the many doors opened that surrounded Bobby's apartment and the heads poking out. He smiled sheepishly at them as he ushered Mike and Alex into his abode, "Sorry."

"No you're not," Mike complained as he sat down on Bobby's sofa.

"You're right, I'm not. Now, Eames, why'd you hit Logan?"

She shrugged, "I didn't feel like decking you when I just found out you spent ten thousand dollars just to save me from a night with someone else."

He looked down sheepishly again, "Yeah … sorry about making you think it was Mike's idea. It was the best way."

"Meaning you're now going to take me to that Italian restaurant while Mike takes Carolyn and her dress to the Mexican place?" Alex asked inquisitively.

"HEY!" Carolyn complained, "My dress is very lovely."

Alex nodded once, "Yeah, it is. And Mike hasn't been able to tear his eyes away from it since we got here. Now, Goren: prove to me that you can be charming while not working on a case."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am," before producing a small jewelry box and opening it for her.

Inside was a cameo that Alex had been eyeing in the window of a shop a few months prior during a case. With a grin she looked up at him, "You noticed that?"

He nodded, "It was kinda hard not to notice how you were almost drooling over it in the window, Eames. I went back when you were calling in and bought it for you."

Alex's smile was loving and spoke of how much she loved the sweet side of her partner, "Thank you, Bobby. I love it."

He helped her put the cameo (plus white gold chain) on before Carolyn hit Mike's arm, "Ow!" he cried, "What was that for?"

She glared at him, "Why don't you ever do anything like that for me?"

Mike glared at Goren, "Nice going, man! Stop acting so nice to your partner. I can't take much more of this … this _abuse_!"

Bobby chuckled, "Sorry, Mike. Maybe you should try being nicer to your own partner for a change." He checked his watch, "Come on. If we don't leave now we'll be late."

---

The night was perfect for both women. Mike actually got off his high horse and made Carolyn feel like the only woman in the world … the prettiest, the smartest … the best partner a guy could ever ask for. And it had nothing to do with her dress.

The Italian restaurant they went to had a small dance floor set up and while they were waiting for their food, Mike led Carolyn out to the dance floor, proving that he could do more than just act like a smart ass.

All things considered, by the end of the evening Carolyn did feel like the Queen of Sheba … and she knew she had Mike to thank for it.

When he dropped her off at her apartment, she leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Mike. For not being a jack ass tonight."

He smirked slightly at the compliment, "Just remember to wear that dress to the Christmas party this year and we'll call it even."

Her grin was enough response as she got out of the car and walked into the lobby of her apartment building, high on cloud nine.

---

Across town, Bobby was showing Alex an equally good time at a tiny Mexican mom and pop restaurant where they were only one couple among many. In that restaurant they ceased to be Goren and Eames – the modern day Sherlock and Watson – and were just Alex and Bobby (because the night was all about her and she came first in it all).

Somehow, Bobby had managed to produce a carriage to carry them around Central Park after dinner was over – complete with blankets and coffee to keep them warm and awake as the horse and driver carried them around the famous park.

"Enjoying yourself, Eames?" Bobby asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She looked up at him, "You know, after spending ten grand just to _get_ me here – I think you've earned the right to call me Alex, Bobby."

His smile was enough response as he pulled her close again, "All right, Alex. I'll take that as a yes."

"I never want this night to end," she whispered in response, her body molding itself into Bobby's side.

"It doesn't have to," he whispered back as the carriage came to a halt. Bobby helped her down from the vehicle and tipped the driver before walking with her to his car.

"Take me home, Bobby," Alex asked when they were inside the warming vehicle.

When he put the blinker on to turn in the direction of her townhouse, her hand on his stopped him, "No. _Your_ home."

His hesitant eyes met hers, "Are you sure, Alex?"

She smiled warmly, "You just spent over ten grand showing me the best night I've had in a long time, Goren. I think you've earned the right to see what I've been hiding underneath this dress."

It was all the invitation he needed.

* * *

A/N: Was that enough fluff? Sorry it's not really MC. 

Happy Chanukkah!


	4. Surprise!

A/N: Well ... I hope you like it! This time Carolyn's OOC at the Christmas party.

Sorry there's not too much of Rachel/Lewis in this one ... but if you guys want, I can work on another chapter about her and Lewis. I really like Lewis. Can you tell?

* * *

Deakins walked into his bullpen Monday morning intent on finding out how the dinners went for his three female detectives. They had been among only five women to bring in over 2.5 grand a piece: with Rachel going for three, Carolyn going for seven and Alex going for ten. The three women were becoming rather infamous. 

"And then he took me back to his garage and let me play with the engine he was rebuilding," Rachel was telling Alex and Carolyn near Alex's desk when Deakins walked in. "Good morning, Captain," Rachel said with a cheery smile.

"Good morning, Stimer. Barek, Eames. How'd the evening go?"

"They were perfect gentlemen," Carolyn finally responded vaguely.

"So you and Mike had fun, then?" Deakins asked, his eyes innocent as he watched Carolyn try to impersonate a fish.

"H-how …?"

Deakins shrugged, "The Chief asked me about it after he received notification that one Robert Goren paid for both you and Eames. I had my suspicions. You just confirmed them." He scowled slightly, "Now I have to go tell my wife that she was right – _again_."

"What else was she right about, sir?"

"About that damn photographer picking me for that calendar," Deakins responded. "And before you ask – I don't care what happens outside this office. Don't ask, don't tell."

Alex's wide eyes met her partner's equally wide eyes as the others left for their respective desks. "Do you think he knows?" she asked in a whisper.

Bobby's eyes were equally as wide as he mulled it over in his mind, "I don't see how he _could_ know, Eames. I mean – it only started yesterday. …Unless he saw us."

"Where? In the park?"

Goren shrugged, "It's possible. But stop worrying. Like he said: don't ask, don't tell. We'll just have to be careful about this."

"A secret affair?" Her mouth quirked up into a small grin at the thought of such an adolescent thing as a secret boyfriend.

"That's not very secret because everyone already thinks we're screwing each other," Goren replied with a nod. He looked back down at the papers on his desk, not really wanting to work them out. "Coffee?"

Alex nodded, "So long as it's not the gunk in there, sure."

---

"How'd it go?" Chief Madison asked Captain Deakins on the phone a short while later.

Deakins' grin was purely sinister, "They don't have a _clue_. Some detectives they are."

"Jimmy, we just pushed them into a relationship together through a _lot_ of slight of hand and smoke and mirrors crap – they better _not_ have a clue. If they did, I'd be a little worried about how good we are at our own jobs. So, what'd he do?"

"He took her to the Mexican place – giving Barek and Logan the Italian one with the dance floor."

"Damn, the Commissioner said he'd do that. I just lost twenty bucks."

"Don't worry, Chief, there's more: he gave her that cameo necklace she was eyeing in a store two months back during a case."

"YES! That's fifty for me."

"…And after dinner he got Charlie and his carriage to take them around Central Park. With a thermos of coffee. Then they went back to his place."

"Damn it, Jimmy! Why do you have to know your detectives so well?"

"Because it wins me money." Jimmy's grin turned full of humor as he saw the pair walk out of the building, "And they're on their way right now to go get more coffee. Looks like the plan worked perfectly." He snorted into the phone as he noticed now Goren was walking slightly abnormally.

"What's that, Jimmy? More money for you?"

"Goren's limping."

For the life of her, the Chief's secretary couldn't understand why her boss was laughing so hard when she brought him in a cup of coffee and a scone.

---

Carolyn looked at herself in the mirror, tugging lightly on her dress to make it appear a little longer. She was all dolled up for the Christmas party at One Police Plaza and she suddenly felt a feeling of dread overcome her. It wasn't really the idea of Mike seeing her in that dress _again_ … it was just the idea of Mike seeing her in _that_ dress again. Oy, she needed some eggnog. The real stuff her aunt used to make for Christmas – not the damn non-alcoholic crap they sold nowadays.

Damn it all to hell! Why'd she have to agree to wear this damn _skimpy_ dress to the Christmas party? Why had she been so idiotic?

_Because he asked you while giving you that look that says you're the only thing in the world he loves more than his job_. A little voice that sounded eerily similar to her Aunt Gertrude told her sternly. Carolyn sighed, knowing that mental Aunt Trudy was right.

Why'd she have to fall hopelessly in love with her partner? Aunt Trudy had warned her about men like him (from experience, too) … about their alluring ways and remarkable ability to charm their way into bed with most women. Why'd she have to fall so in love with a guy like that?

_When_ did she fall so hopelessly in love with Mike Logan?

A part of her didn't even want to know the answer to her questions. Part (the part that reminded her of her other aunt, Kayley) wanted to just bask in the joy and happiness of it all. But that part was small, crushed by the Aunt Trudy voice that sternly warned her what falling in love with your partner could do to things.

Damn aunts who lived in New England. Damn insecurities. Damn voices in her head.

---

"Bobby? Can you zip me up?" Alex asked as she walked into his bedroom, where he was doing up the holiday tie she had given him the week before. She was holding up her strapless, deep red satin dress with both hands, waiting for him to finish tying the knot before zipping up her cocktail dress.

His warm fingers glided over her pale skin, "No bra?"

"Silicone. Strapless, backless and lots of support." He trailed kisses up her back as he zipped the dress up.

"Have I ever told you how much I love this color on you?" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

She grinned up at him, "I think you've mentioned it."

"Well, it's true. I love this color almost as much as I'm in love with you."

She grinned, "Good, because I'm in love with you, too."

"Excellent."

---

Jimmy and Angie Deakins watched his detectives from their corner where they were talking with Chief Madison and his wife, Lucy. Bobby and Alex were laughing about something he said over by the punch bowl, while Mike took Carolyn for a spin around the dance floor.

The Commissioner walked over to the four with his wife on his arm, "Jimmy, Harry," he said, "Angie, Lucy. So … Jimmy, how's Logan working out with you and Barek?"

Jimmy nodded toward the partners, "I think he's doing very well for himself, Tom. Barek and he are getting along just fine it would seem."

Tom Sanders nodded, "So it would seem. Put me down for one hundred fifty by the end of the night."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her husband as the three men started placing bets on the detectives of Major Case. "Angie, I just love what you've done to your hair. That cut is perfect with your face."

Angie smiled politely, "Thanks, Charlotte. Jimmy was a little concerned at first – then he found out it was fifty bucks cheaper than my normal do-up."

"Our men and their money," Lucy said, shaking her head slightly as the three wives walked away from their husbands. "But … I wouldn't change Harry for the world."

"Well … maybe if Jimmy would stop getting in sparring matches with Dockerty. His career isn't made of gold," Angie put in.

Charlotte sighed, "But we love them anyway. In spite of their faults."

"Oh, look, it looks like Detective Goren is giving Detective Eames her Christmas present early this year," Lucy commented and the three turned to see the larger Goren leaning over to gently kiss his partner.

"Nope," Angie said with a small smile, "They're standing underneath the mistletoe. I don't think they're that stupid – to be kissing in public without a solid excuse."

Lucy raised her eyes, "Then why are they still at it and not ten feet apart like any other pair of partners would be?"

"You mean Barek and Logan who are dancing as close as can be given that they're in public?" Charlotte asked, her eyes innocent.

"My God, Angie! What kind of place is your husband running here? Detectives making out and … well, I'm not even sure _that_ qualifies as grinding anymore! It's a mad house!"

"And yet … Goren and Eames have the highest solve rate in the state, while Logan and Barek … well, I don't know _why_ exactly they feel they can get away with doing _that_ but I'm sure they have a very good explanation."

"Logan can't keep it in his pants and Barek's dress is too short?" Charlotte commented, her eyebrows raised. "At least Bobby and Alex are keeping things PG."

---

"Mike?" Carolyn softly whispered into his ear. "If you don't stop that right now we're going to have to leave."

"Can we leave even if I do stop?" Mike asked, his hands stilling on her warm body.

She nodded and soon the two were out the door, making their way toward Mike's car. Screw rules, screw voices in her head – Carolyn Barek was going to have some _fun_.

Bobby and Alex watched the other detectives leave before she said, "You know, I think they have the right idea."

"Why's that?"

"Because the Chief of D's, the Commissioner _and_ the Captain are all watching us like we're Superbowl XL … and you haven't seen what I'm wearing underneath this thing."

He furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about?"

She winked at him and started walking toward the elevators, whispering, "I had to put a green _something_ on to make the outfit Christmassy."

"You're going to be the death of me, woman!" he said as he caught up to her in the elevators. Alex just grinned, pulling him back down for another searing lip lock.

"At least you'll die a happy man."

Fin

* * *

A/N: Happy Chanukah! I hope you liked it. THERE WILL BE NO MORE ... but I still want to know what you all think of it. 


End file.
